Broly (Broly Trilolgy)/History
|epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |residence = Natade Village |birthplace = Vegeta |race = Saiyan |birthday = Age 737Daizenshū 7 |death =Age 774 |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Paragus Vegeta |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut =Movie #11 |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball Z: Super Martial Arts Legend 2'' |family = * Paragus * Bio-Broly |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Argentine Backbreaker Rack *''Barrier Chest Bomb'' * Bear Hug * Blaster Meteor * Continuous Eraser Shot * Continuous Kikōha * Crushing Hands * Eraser Blow * Eraser Cannon * Gigantic Buster * Gigantic Driver * Gigantic Throw * Ki Barrier * Kikōha * Smasher Lariat * Sonic Sway * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 4 * Trap Shooter |tools = }} Background Early Life Broly was born the son of Paragus on Age 737. Broly was born on the same day as Bardock's youngest son, Kakarotto, and with exceptional Fighting Strength that surpassed the expectations of the then, King Vegeta.Daizenshū 6, pages 106-113 As an infant, Kakarotto's incessant crying upset Broly and pushed him towards insanity. Shortly after his birth, King Vegeta informed of Broly's power, causing the king to order his immediate execution. Broly survived the attempt on his life. After being stabbed in the abdomen he was left for dead by the Saiyans, along his father Paragus. The two discarded during the fated destruction of Vegeta. Broly was able to muster the power to salvage both himself and his father. During a fated day, Freeza's Gigantic Energy Bullet shaves through the planet waking Broly. Broly taps into his limitless power. Thus, Broly assisted his father in escaping the fated destruction of Vegeta. During the aftermath of the destruction of Vegeta, Broly escaped along with his incapacitated father using a Ki Barrier. Broly drifted into the depths of space. When Broly was a teenager, his power and insane bouts of rage would cause him to go on rampages across the universe. During one such incident, after destroying an entire planet, Paragus attempted to restrain Broly. Broly, however, retaliated and injured Paragus — giving him his trademark scar. Sometime afterwards, Paragus had a controller constructed that would enable him to control Broly's violent bouts of rage. He was also responsible for destroying the South Galaxies. Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight Broly first appeared on New Planet Vegeta as his father and Vegeta approached the palace. Broly introduces himself to Vegeta as Paragus offers his son to Vegeta's service. They are interrupted by a solider who informed Vegeta that the Legendary Super Saiyan had just appeared on the planet Totoakama. Regardless of the objections of Trunks, Vegeta orders Broly to accompany him to deal with the Legendary Super Saiyan, much to Paragus' delight. Later that night, Broly returned to the planet with a furious Vegeta, who was scorned for his fruitless search for the Super Saiyan. As they walk, Broly noticed Son Gokū and reacted negatively to him — though he was quickly reigned in by Paragus. Despite this, Broly seethed with rage at the appearance of Gokū and, in the middle of the night, became a Super Saiyan and went on a rampage. During his attack, Broly fought against Gokū in an intense battle which eventually brought them to a lake nearby the palace. While Gokū appeared to be on top of the fight, he was unable to seriously harm Broly. Filled with rage, the insane Super Saiyan revealed his true power briefly before the arrival of his father. Though not without difficulty, Paragus restrained Broly and stopped his rampage. He is then quickly ushered back to the palace. The following morning, as Vegeta attempted to leave the planet, Broly is once more enraged at the sound of Gokū's echoing voice. Gokū then appeared before the group and accused Broly of being the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus vehemently disagreed, but Trunks then arrived along with Kulilin and Gohan, who use Paragus' slaves to identify Broly indeed as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Finally exposed, Paragus dropped his facade and revealed his true intention: to take-over the Earth and turn it into the new homeworld of the Saiyan race. However, his speech is interrupted when an enraged Broly marches forward and transforms into a Super Saiyan, once again intent on fighting Gokū. Vegeta responded by transforming himself, but his subsequent attacks proved futile against the transformed Broly, whose power only continued to increase. Having finally reached his limit, Broly at last transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Newly transformed, Broly selected Gokū as the first of his victims. The legendary Saiyan launched on another rampage, with Gokū being joined by Gohan and Trunks, who do their best to fend off the larger Saiyan. The fight eventually lead into one of the nearby ruined cities, where Broly actively chased Gohan as a means of getting at Gokū. Throughout the brutal fight, Broly held a clear advantage, easily defeating the Super Saiyan trio at every turn. After rendering all three Saiyans unconscious, Broly attempted to kill Gohan, only to be hindered by the arrival of Piccolo. After his opponents were brought back to full strength, Broly was challenged by four opponents and easily shrugged off their efforts to harm him. About that time, Vegeta finally joined the battle after transforming into a Super Saiyan Second Grade. Despite his best efforts, even Vegeta was unable to harm Broly, who swiftly dispatched him by slamming him into a tremendous rock formation. Feeling his work was complete, Broly returned to the palace, where he noticed his father about to make an escape. Broly proceeded to crush his space pod and toss it into the oncoming comet, killing Paragus. Before he can do anything more, though, he notices Gokū approaching him from afar. Broly unleashes a ferocious flurry of attacks upon Gokū, however, Gokū begins to gather the ki of his friends, increasing his power. Though the power increase was initially not enough, as Broly continued to dominate the fight, once Vegeta contributed his own energy, Gokū received enough power to completely overwhelm Broly. In a final bout, Broly and Gokū charged at one another, but Gokū narrowly avoided Broly's attack before landing one of his own. The punch mortally wounded Broly. In the final moments before New Planet Vegeta exploded, Broly was able to get into one of the last spaceships on the planet and escape, hurdling out into outer space. Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Can't Rest Shortly thereafter, he landed on Earth. The crater he landed in quickly filled with water and froze over, leaving an unconscious Broly trapped. Seven years later, the cries of a furious Son Goten awoke Broly due to their similarity to Gokū's infant cries. Enraged, Broly became a Super Saiyan and broke through his frozen prison. The following morning, he was finally free and encountered Videl, whom he immediately engaged. Broly easily defeated her before being discovered by Goten and Trunks. The boys then took on their own Super Saiyan forms, but still were no match for Broly who proceeded to push the two half-Saiyans into a crystal mine. Despite their continued efforts, Broly defeated the boys, but was stopped by the arrival of the yound adult Son Gohan. Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win